Talk:Kassadin/@comment-26838478-20150805221018/@comment-1920550-20150807034535
You do realize than in order to get a fully functional Seraph's/Manamune, it has to be the first item on your back to start stacking it? And after that you go Catalyst because of the 1200 gold you have to get in the first place otherwise you delay your ROA instead. ''"what makes you think that anyone would go catalyst AND THEN tear? It has always been RUSH ROA on Kassadin before anything else. Who ever grabs tear before finishing roa is simply asking to either lose or be carried. ''The actual RUSH pattern for the ROA/Seraph's combo has always been Tear into Catalyst, which is why mid laners who require that combo to work are considered risky since their first 2 backs only net then 2 no-combat stats items. Have you ever played Anivia? Karthus? Their first backs are the most dangereous time to be in lane, because you picked you a no damage item, while the enemy laner already has the first part of a core item and will outmatch you damage wise until you complete yours. Kassadin has high magic resistance and low physical resistance not because he's meant to "focus on armor" it's because he's meant to be an anti mage and be countered by physical champions. An extra 500 health from ROA won't make Kassa any less explodable at the hands of a Zed or Talon or Yasuo with half a brain. ''"Lol... "Only started requiring to build mana post rework due to mana scaling" That's not remotely true. He needed to start building mana because of the large mana consumption he already had during season1~3." ''And in all that time he never needed anything more than a ROA for all of his mana needs, even with the rework and added mana scaling. Especially now that ROA has more mana. And once he gets the AP scaling back on his ult, Seraph's will be pretty even more much useless on him. So my point stands. ''"Claiming that he has the weakest early game is kind of funny considering it's because of how everyone builds him. He has one of the strongest level 3 potentials in the game and once I hit level 3, I usually immediately grab a kill and continue farming." '' His level 3 is piss poor awful because of his low base damages, a melee range spell and his only waveclear spell having a heavy stack restriction to use. That you can actually grab kills off of that only means that you're lane opponents don't have a single functioning brain cell in between then. ''"Zhonya's is also already part of his main build anyways. I'm saying that Seraph will give you defense WHILE you eliminate the ad carry or ap carry. You can not move while in Zhonya's so why would you use that as an engage when that gives the enemy time to surround and prep for killing you." '' Or i can grab a Lich Bane or Abyssal's and blow up the ADC/APC just as quick. You do realize you only have 6 item slots right? According to you, you get the ROA/Seraph combo Lich Bane and Hourglass. Assuming you get boots, that means you are either giving up Deathcap or Void Staff and if you're doing that, let me tell you, you have been piss poor lucky of not getting your ass handed you on a silver platter. In fact you saying this and that you get a Tear ''after ''completing a ROA means the enemy teams you have been facing aren't worth their salt.